Involuntary
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: When Shego comes across one rare piece of her past, how can she say no? Especially when it's pouncing to get at her. Kigo, Sheki and Kasey
1. Intro

**Involuntary: INTRO **

A shiver went down Shego's spine as he crawled across her back, her shoulder involuntary jerking forward as a hair danced across her neck.

His voice causing goose bumps to appear on her arms.

Shego let out a low groan, trying to not blow her cover, only to be head butted on the side of her face in return.

She couldn't move or make too much noise; the consequences would be too drastic.

His great big black claws started to gently scratch at her back; she bit the pillow that was under her head. As he started to stamp down on the covers that covered the lower half of Shego's back. She bit her lip in attempt to great pressure being applied to her bladder.

But there was one thing she hadn't expected him to do. He sank a row of sharp teeth into her shoulder as she jumped up in and howled in pain. She knew she was doomed now, she had been heard.

Kim was wide awake, sitting up as two little children burst into the room. Both with green tinted skin like their mother two, but one with red hair like mother one, the other black. One called Sheki and Kasy .

"Mom, we heard noises. I think the evil pandaroo is back." Kasy said to Shego. Kim just rolled her eyes, the evil pandaroo had been the result of Shego hiding in the girls room and placing a pandaroo on the bed and when the girls had went to grab it, Shego had growled, scaring them into oblivion.

"Mommy, why did you knock Rev off the bed?" Sheki asked Shego as well, as a massive black dog was now staring at Shego, a tail swaying from side to side.

"Rev was a bad boy and should be put out." Kim tried to hint to Shego as a result of waking the girls up.

"No mommy we want him with us!" One pleaded

"He's like the living fluffy toy…" The other wined

"Kids what if he drools…"Kim tried to convince

"But…

The conversation seemed to go on forever slowly Shego paid less attention, Shego and Rev just standing next to each other watching the three people argue about who slept in the bed.

Sighing Shego grabbed a pillow and headed downstairs to the sofa, where she might have some 'down time' to herself.

When she got downstairs the first thing she thought was

"What have I done?" She sighed. Getting onto the cold leather of the sofa, slowly falling back to sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed your holidays. **

**So this a wee sneak peak of what I'm working on now, sorry for those who hate it when Kim and Shego have kids, but I thought the story worked best with them in. Might have some trouble with updates with school coming back in, fingers crossed **

**By the way Sheki and Kasy belong to NoDrogs- I hope I spelt that right. **


	2. Welcome Home

**Involuntary: Chapter 1: Welcome Home **

**24 hours before. **

Shego pulled the hand break up, looking into Kim's forest green eyes.

"You ready?"Shego asked, Kim gave a brief nod. The two women got out of the black ford focus and opened the back doors, and as soon as the door was half way opened Sheki and Kasey dashed past their parents and sprinted to their normal destination when they went to the zoo. The tigers.

Shego and Kim soon followed them, Shego contemplating burning the zoo sign. Kim was constantly warning the kids about the tigers not liking being pointed at, but Kasey and Sheki continued to do so. Shego was sitting on the bench on her phone, currently texting one of her ex villain friends about going to see a monster truck show at some point this summer.

"Kasey, if I have to tell you one more time about making faces- Sheki would you _please _stop running round- Shego!"

Shego looked at Kim like there was nothing wrong- to her there wasn't.

But a loud roar made her head snap left.

Not too far away a zoo keeper was currently trying to tame a type of large dog into going into its cage. But there was something that struck Shego as strange. It had a type of green tint on the side of its fur coat. Shego tried to piece it together, but the answer that came up in her head seemed impossible.

"Shego? What's wrong?" Kim asked, noticing Shego's distance gaze.

"I… I think that's my dog…" Shego whispered (more to herself than Kim.)

"Your dog?" Kim raised an eyebrow "Do tell, when _you _got a _dog_?" Kim questioned.

"About the same time I was hit by the comet. Let me try something... you may want to stand back for this." Shego advised as she took a step forward.

She put two fingers in her mouth and let out a short burst of whistles

"Rev!" She called out. Wondering how crazy she looked like at the minute.

The large dog stopped growling at the zoo keeper for a minute, hearing its name his head perked up to see if his wishes had come true.

There stood a tall woman with a green tint of skin- like his fur. His tail started to swing from left to right Rev didn't really pay attention he was hitting the zoo keeper in the face. He then went into a sprint to the raven haired woman he had once known as 'owner.'

Kim watched as her girlfriend was knocked over like nothing by the big dog. Its big heavy paws on Shego's shoulders as Shego insisted that 'Rev' get off her while laughing as he continued to drool on her. The older woman had finally managed to get the dog off her, as she stood up the dog followed her action by standing on his hind legs; he was almost as tall as Kim.

Kasey and Sheki had caught onto the situation and had stopped trying to poke the other animals, walking over to their parents to see what all the fuss was about.

They then came across a _very _big black dog, a wet mom and a confused mommy. Sheki wished she had a camera.

"Mommy… what's that big dog doing?" Kasey asked

"I have no idea sweetie." The twins turned to each other, a grin spreading across their faces.

"CAN WE KEEP HIM?" The two shouted simultaneously. Kim knew this would happen, almost every week they would come in with animals asking to keep them- most of them not alive. But Kim managed to pull the old 'run away to go back home' trick.

But what she had not expected was Shego's input

"Yeah mommy, can we keep him? Pwease? I promise I'll be good for the rest of the year!" Kim just stared wide eyed. Shego was pulling the puppy dog pout. On the master of puppy pouting. The red head was just about to challenge Shego, but she lost herself in those adorable emerald eyes and that wee lip sticking out. And the head ever so slightly tilted and not to mention those adorab-

"All right! We can take him home, if that's ok with you." Kim referred to the zoo keeper, who had shredded clothes.

"Sure as hell ya can, that thing has been a pain ever since we found him lurking in Go City sewers."

Shego and the two girls' smiles were so big Kim could only help she had made the right decision.

**On the way home.**

_Ya know the right decision? This wasn't my best ones. _Kim thought to herself. Sitting in between two toddlers in the back seat of the car, Shego in the driver seat and Rev in the front passenger seat, his head sticking out the window.

Shego had stopped in pet shop and bought the strongest leash she could find, two big metal bowls- one for food and the other for water, a big bag of dog food and a cool black leather collar with silver studs.

Rev looked in the driver's mirror, the red head didn't look very happy. He turned round and gave the red head a big slobbery lick on the side of her face. That didn't seem to help at all.

Kim sighed, wiping the slobber off the side of her face, the kids laughing right in her ear. Shego thankfully hopped into the car, igniting the engine.

"So Shego, question time. Why is he called Rev?" Shego chuckled

"Well, we found him in one of my dad's old cars that had been running, so we came into the garage, and a little pup was resting against the accelerator, and he ruined the engine because it was in neutral- thank god, but the revving sound filled the room. So we called him Rev, Hego wanted to call him Hego Jr."

"Ah, so how do you think he survived all this time?"

"Comet powers, that's all I can say really. Either that or he is a real bad ass." Shego laughed as she ruffled the dog's fur.

Kim chuckled, but deep down she was worried. She had never seen Shego this happy… ever. Even when they had shared their first kiss, Shego had just smiled. But Shego was smiling _and _laughing.

Kim shook her head, removing the thought that Shego was happier than ever. Shego was happy to have something she'd lost returned back to her.

The red head was curious about the dog's comet powers; she didn't need another problem with the house insurance. She took out the communicator out of her handbag, a handy device for checking her makeup.

"Hey Kim, how have you been?" Wade asked his voice deeper.

"Spankin Wade, can you do a DNA scan for me?" Kim asked

"Sure, just aim and let's see what whacked up thing I'll see." Kim nodded, pointing the communicator at the dog, a green light started to spread across the black fur.

"Ok, we've got DNA of a Doberman… and some sort of strength mutation." Wade said, curiosity in his tone as he looked at his screen showing the DNA.

"That would probably be part of the comet." Shego chipped in. Starting to drive onto the one way street.

"Thanks Wade, I'll let you get on with whatever GJ is telling you to hack into." Wade chuckled a bit

"Ok Kim, see ya soon." Kim put the communicator away, helping Shego with the recently purchased items, but what surprised her was Rev standing on his hind legs and a bag of dog treats hung round his neck.

"Cool trick, can he shake his pa-" Shego cut Kim off by covering her mouth, Kim was frowned at Shego but soon realized what Shego had meant, Rev was now in a boxing position- very strange for a dog. His two front paws aimed at Kim's face.

"Rev… down boy… Kimmie doesn't heal very quickly… put the claws away." The dog complied, five razor sharp claws that had extended were back at a normal length, returning to all fours. Shego smirked throwing a dog treat in the air as Rev caught it with ease.

Shego turned round back to Kim, only to find Kim pointing back to show, Kasey and Sheki sitting on Rev's back and trying to lead him into the house. Not really working.

Eventually Rev realized what the two girls were trying to do.

_How cute, they think I'm their horse. I remember the Wego's trying to do that. _The mutated dog remembered Shego had been quite a lonely teen. She had actually been offered friendships countless times, but Shego had turned them all down for some reason. She had spent most of her child hood with Rev, he had stood by her while she would punch a wall, vent her frustration. He was there when she would cry into his fur, from losing her parents to running away from home; he had followed her to the ends of the earth.

The kids got off of Rev's back to sprint to the TV, as Rev followed them settling comfortably down on the carpet below.

Kim sat down on the table; arms crossed waiting for Shego to turn round, her eyebrow getting ready to be raised.

Eventually Shego had turned round, suprised to find Kim's position.

"What's the problem?" Shego asked.

"It's Rev, we need to set some rules." Shego stopped what she was doing, leaned against the desktop on the other side of the room.

"Ok shoot." Shego said.

"His business ends?" Kim asked.

"He's toilet trained, he bangs the door twice when he needs to go." Kim nodded

"Ok, what about exercise?"

"I'll take him for walks, ya know like you would do with a normal dog." Shego said, not really sure what was different with Rev and the other dogs- apart from his size.

"He's gonna scare every other dog out of the park ya know." Kim said

"Don't worry; you don't really see red on black." Shego joked. But Kim clearly didn't seem to find it funny, "Oh come on, that was a joke."

"If he has to go to the vets?"

"Do I have to go to the vets?"

"No," Kim admitted

"Then neither does Rev." Shego said.

"Ok, he won't bite the kids will he? Or me?" Kim asked

"Oh no don't worry he's real friendly, it's just me he bites and not all that hard." Kim nodded, a smile on her lips as she did flick with her hand

"Dismissed."

**That night.**

Kim came down the stairs, seeing Shego on the sofa watching an episode of Top Gear, it was midnight by the time the twins had managed to fall asleep, and they never fell asleep without Kim or Shego in the same room with them.

"God I swear if that dog wakes them up, there will be hell to pay." Kim swore, Shego just chuckled as she let Kim slide up next to her.

Both of them froze in fear, as the sound of a loud car ran passed the road, music booming from the back of it, the driver kindly blowing the horn all the way down the road (One of those really loud cars that you can imagine a teen drunk driving.)

"Please, Rev. Don't." Kim begged.

The sound of loud paws banging down the stairs to see what was happening.

"WOOF! WOOFOOF! ROOOOF!" Rev barked, banging on the front door.

The sound of twins crying came into hearing, as Kim just sunk back into Shego's chest in attempt to melt into the woman

"Don't worry I'll do it this time, you can go to bed to if you want." Shego joked, as she went upstairs to comfort the crying twins.

**You can skip this part**

_A shiver went down Shego's spine as he crawled across her back, her shoulder involuntary jerking forward as a hair danced across her neck._

_His voice causing goose bumps to appear on her arms._

_Shego let out a low groan, trying to not blow her cover, only to be head butted on the side of her face in return._

_She couldn't move or make too much noise; the consequences would be too drastic._

_His great big black claws started to gently scratch at her back; she bit the pillow that was under her head. As he started to stamp down on the covers that covered the lower half of Shego's back. She bit her lip in attempt to great pressure being applied to her bladder._

_But there was one thing she hadn't expected him to do. He sank a row of sharp teeth into her shoulder as she jumped up in and howled in pain. She knew she was doomed now, she had been heard._

_Kim was wide awake, sitting up as two little children burst into the room. Both with green tinted skin like their mother two, but one with red hair like mother one, the other black. One called Sheki and Anne. _

"_Mom, we heard noises. I think the evil pandaroo is back." Anne said to Shego. Kim just rolled her eyes, the evil pandaroo had been the result of Shego hiding in the girls room and placing a pandaroo on the bed and when the girls had went to grab it, Shego had growled, scaring them into oblivion. _

"_Mommy, why did you knock Rev off the bed?" Sheki asked Shego as well, as a massive black dog was now staring at Shego, a tail swaying from side to side._

"_Rev was a bad boy and should be put out." Kim tried to hint to Shego as a result of waking the girls up._

"_No mommy we want him with us!" One pleaded_

"_He's like the living fluffy toy…" The other wined_

"_Kids what if he drools…"Kim tried to convince_

"_But…_

_The conversation seemed to go on forever slowly Shego paid less attention, Shego and Rev just standing next to each other watching the three people argue about who slept in the bed. _

_Sighing Shego grabbed a pillow and headed downstairs to the sofa, where she might have some 'down time' to herself._

_When she got downstairs the first thing she thought was_

"_What have I done?" She sighed. Getting onto the cold leather of the sofa, slowly falling back to sleep._

**OK stop skipping. **

Shego awoke to the sound of loud bangs on the door. They sounded desperate. Shego's eyes widened at the danger of the situation, ripping the covers off her body, she dashed to the door where Rev was waiting rather impatiently, his hind legs crossed over each other, in a desperate attempt to hold in his content. Shego practically threw the back door off its hinges, Rev dashing out into the back garden.

Shego sighed in relief as the floor was clean, she would have gone back to bed if it wasn't for the three people currently standing, one with a leash, one with tennis ball and the other a smirk on her face. Shego smiled looking at Kim was pulling a smirk, she happily (well acted) took the leash from Sheki's hands and walked to the back garden, still in pajama bottoms and a sports bra.

When Rev was done and had buried his deposits, he noticed owner walking down with a leash and a tennis ball, the others watching from the back door. His pointy ears pricked up at the sound of a rustle of bushes.

Shego had just seen a blur and then Rev holding a naked mole rat in his mouth, Shego's eyes widened in fear at what Rev must have been thinking- din din time.

"No Rev! God damn it! Drop the mole rat." Rev looked down in shame as the mole rat was dropped to the ground, covered in drool.

When she was sure the mole rat was alive she picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, where she was greeted by pretty much all of Kim's friends and family Anne, James, tweebs, Ron, Monique, Wade and Felix. What worried her was her brother Hego and Drakken there.

"What the hell?" Shego asked, still not really bothered by the lack of clothing on her.

"Sheeg I was thinking, well with it being a great day and all, how about we head out to the park. With friends and family."

"Hey…" Hego said starting to notice the dog "Isn't that Hego jr?"

"Fuck my life, no it's not Hego Jr. It's Rev."

"Right… anyway since you have rejoined part of our old team how about you join Team Go again?" Hego asked. Shego for a change just smiled

"Sure, let me discuss it with my _partner._"Kim was ready to step up at this moment, but felt shattered when Shego bent down to talk into Rev's ear.

"Paw." She whispered Rev stood walked up to the big strong looking man, standing on his hind feet; he gave Hego a strong box in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack.

"You heard the dog, now get lost." Shego said, indicating to the door.

Kim _may _have made a _wee_ mistake with inviting Hego, all though it seemed the man had been expecting the answer as he left.

Shego went upstairs, Rev at her heels as she got changed.

_I never liked him, bloody cat. _Rev thought to himself, as he scratched behind his ear with his back paw. Owner quickly getting ready, putting leash on him, she led Rev downstairs as the family joined in the walk to the park.

**At the park.**

Shego sat on the bench, her arm resting on Kim's shoulders, as they watched their kids get on with Ron and Yori's kids. Rev was laying on his side in front of Shego, soaking up the sun's beams.

Sheki approached her mom, an innocent smile on her face.

"Hey mom, can I try and take Rev for a walk?"

"Sure kiddo. Just keep a good grip on the leash." Shego instructed, not noticing Kim's mouth drop.

"Shego! She can't walk that big dog! It will drag her along the side of the street." Shego was surprised at Kim's lack of encouragement.

"Kim I think Sheki is perfectly capable of taking Rev for a walk and looking after herself." Shego reasoned

"She's only five!"

"The quicker they learn the better." Shego retorted.

"Shego…" Kim growled. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll go with her," Shego moaned, annoyed at Kim's attitude. She stood up as Rev did the exact same thing with hind legs,

"No down boy, since mommy doesn't trust you with a little girl I have to come with you." Rev let out a little disappointed moan; he swung his two front paws onto Kim's lap, who only looked away as Rev continued to pout.

_I am not falling for the cuteness; you think you can be a better friend to Shego than me? Ha let's see what you got dog. _Kim said in her mind, realizing she was finding competition with a dog. She mentally kicked herself, but refused to back down.

"Fine, I'll go to. Walky time."

As Kim took the leash out of Shego's hands, "ok Kim, be careful if Rev sees a horse keep the leash really restricted, ok?"

"Don't worry. I so got this." Kim replied, as she walked along side Rev, Shego keeping her smirk.

Sheki joined next to Kim as Shego took Rev's other side. Suddenly a big- but not as big as Rev, came up to the family, foam coming out of his mouth, blood shot eyes. Immediately Rev jerked his neck so Kim accidently dropped the leash, Rev took a position in front of the family. Glaring at the other dog, not even moving a muscle.

Shego smirked, her dog, was _the _bad ass.

Eventually the dog backed down and walked away, returning to its owner.

Rev returned to Kim picking the leash up with his teeth and held it for Kim to take, she did so. Shocked by the act of bravery. By a dog. Well that was what she would call loyalty.

But what Kim hadn't noticed was a newly married couple coming down the road on two horses. Kim practically flew as her arm was jerked forward as Rev made a sprint to the horses…


	3. That Big Kennel In The Sky

**Involuntary: Chapter 2: **

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kim screamed as she was literally dragged along the field, parents and children watching as the grown woman was dragged by the massive dog, grass flying out of the way.

"WOAH! REV! HEEL BOY! STOP!" Kim shouted at the mutt, to no avail. Kim saw the hard road starting to approach, if she let go of the leash, the horse was done for, and if she didn't her skin wouldn't be too happy.

"REV!" Kim heard Shego's voice, as she ran as fast as she could to catch up with her wife and dog. "REV!" Shego continued to shout, starting to worry how much longer Kim could hold on. An idea sparked in her mind,

"OH MY GOD! CAT!" Rev stopped dead in his tracks, digging his paws into the ground, his head darting left to right. Kim going face first into the ground. Getting up, she had a death look on her face.

"Shego! That bloody dog has ruined me! And look at my hair!" It was true, Kim's hair had twigs, mud, patches of grass all stuck in it (Ya know the saying: dragged through a bush? Well Kim had taken it to the extreme.)

"Well… I did tell you to keep the leash tight." Shego tried to reason with the angry wife. Sheki and Kasey finally catching up.

"You stick up for that dog like he did nothing wrong!" Kim shouted, removing twigs m

"Well he didn't… animal instinct." Rev took Shego's side- as usual.

"Jesus christe! What the hell is wrong with me? Why doesn't he like me? And why do you seem to like him more than me?" Shego couldn't help but laugh at the end part.

"Kim, are you serious? He's a dog! I love him, but I'm _in _love with you!"

Rev watched as owner and the red head known as 'Kim' argued about him, what had he done wrong? He hadn't forced Kim to hold the leash, yes he knew not to chase horses but they had said something about dumb dogs. And owner had pointed out a cat, probably just to trick him into stopping.

"Fine, you love the dog so much why don't you sleep on the sofa from now on with him!" Kim shouted as she stormed off.

Don't bring the dog into this. Rev thought to himself.

**That night. **

Shego had done what she thought was best, she had slept on the sofa. Still being given the silent treatment from Kim. She looked at her watch. 4:15 AM. How could Kim keep this up for over an hour?

Shego jumped off the sofa at the sound a floor board creaking, but relaxed when she noticed Kasey in her pajama's looking very tired, a pandaroo in her arms.

"Kasey? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Are you and mommy arguing?" Shego sighed, slumping onto the sofa, allowing Kasey to climb up onto her and snuggle into Shego's right arm.

"Yeah Kasey I guess we are."

"You won't get a divorce will you?" Shego's gave Kasey a strange look.

"No, and where did you learn that word?"

"Olivia Rockwiller says her parents are getting one. Again." Shego chuckled a bit.

"No me and mommy are defiantly not getting a divorce, we've been a hell of a lot worse. Like the time with a Lawordian attack."

As Shego replayed the events of the Lawordian attack, Kasey listening intensely at the start but sleep getting the better of her, then Shego…

**That morning…**

"SHHHEEEEEGOOOOOO!"Kim shouted at the top of her lungs, Shego came running into the bedroom.

Kim was sitting up in bed, her arms crossed; the covers covering her torso, and something smelled rank in the room.

Shego then burst into fits of laughter, looking at the deposit on Kim's pillow and the liquid falling down her hair.

Rev sitting in the corner, a doggy smirk on his face.

Don't shout at owner or kid one.

Kasey following Shego soon after the scream, "Mommy what's wrong?"

Shego bent down to Kasey's level, "Don't worry, if mommy shouts at us again, Rev will take care of it…" The two burst into laughing fits, Kim remaining furious.

Kim ripped the covers off her, storming to the bathroom. The smell of urine following her. Kasey went off to wake Sheki up.

Leaving Shego to themselves in the room, now that Shego had regained herself she could see why Kim was so pissed. It was time for a heart to heart conversation, with her dog. Sighing she sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her, Rev jumping onto it, doing a wee circle round the spot he sat down, his head resting on Shego's legs

"Listen Rev, I love Kim and I don't want a pissed off red head for the rest of our marriage, so just take it easy on her, k?" Shego asked "I know she's probably not your idea of perfect, especially me. But since we've been through pretty much everything, would you at least give her a chance?"

I really don't like red… but eh. We can always bite her in the ass. Rev thought to himself, as he snuggled into Shego's stomach with his wet nose.

Shego laughed, ruffling up the fur. An idea sparked up in her head.

Grabbing her phone, she made some calls, packed two suitcases, had lunch ready for the kids, and all in the time it had taken Kim to take a shower.

Shego stood by the freshly made bed- thankfully the sheets and pillows had been changed, Kim continued to walk passed Shego, a tight towel wrapped round her body.

"Hey Kim, I know I'm still on the naughty list at the minute, but how about we go on a holiday. No dog, no kids, no mission, just us."

Kim finally broke the 'silent treatment.'

"Yeah… Yeah I think that would be great. But who's gonna look after the kids?"

"Well I called in some favors, Monique is."

"What does Monique owe you for?"

"Club Banana was considering someone else for the whole 'club banana executive manager' I changed his mind easily." Kim rolled her eyes,

"And Rev?"

"Don't worry; I made a list for Monique that even the buffoon could follow."

**Getting ready to leave.**

"Ok Monique, he get's fed three times a day."

"So do the kids."

"Oh and he doesn't like the mail man. Or loud car drivers."

"Neither do the kids."

"Or the dark."

"Or the kids."

"He'll bang on the door twice if he needs to go."

"The kids are out of nappies but are still on the whole potty thing."

"And don't saw P-A-W."

"Let them watch whatever they want for bed to get the m to go to sleep."

"Rev got a new kennel outside, so he can stay in that, but if it's raining let him in and he'll sleep and me and Kim's room."

"Bye!" Shego called out

"SUSGF!" (See u soon girlfriend) Kim said, closing the door behind her.

Monique just stood there in the hall way, a notepad with barely and paper left, a dog that was probably taller than her- hell it could probably eat her! And two kids made from the world's most dangerous woman and the worlds teen hero- at one point.

**AFTER THE HOLIDAY (Sorry kind of wanted to skip it)**

There had been a storm.

There had been a drag race.

There had been a power cut.

No lights. Or TV.

The moment Monique heard the door open; she grabbed her back pack, and latterly ran as far as she could away from the house.

Shego could only laugh; the two had had a great time on their holiday to a nice little hotel in the country side. A nice wind down from the stress filled week- well Kim's stressed filled week.

The sofa had been ripped to the shreds, food had been n thrown at the walls from both the animals of the house, the electricity wasn't working, and there was a bunch of un-read mail scattered around the floor. But what Shego couldn't help but laugh, at the box of Always pads, lying on the floor.

There had been about fifty in the box, and there was about ten left.

"Sheki? Kasey?" Kim called out, "What have you done with what was in this box?" Her answers where quickly answered as Kasey came in with Sheki behind her.

Sheki was covered head to toe with pads; the wings purposely bent the other way.

"Oh my god! Kasey? What did you do?"

"Well the box said 'with wings' we haven't found them!" Kasey said so innocently. Shego was laughing so hard she was struggling to breath.

Rev came down the stairs, his fur looked like gum and another sticky liquid had been put on it. His collar had pads stuck all round it as well.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" Kim said to herself, couldn't keep the house clean for a week? "All right people! Clean up time! Come on." Kim ordered, starting to pick up the toys and other items

"Kasey, take those things off your sister."

**AFTER KIM'S CLEAN UP SESSION.**

Shego had washed Rev, removing all the grime from his fur, now back to his jet black color with that hint of green on the side.

Sheki and Kasey were playing catch on the driveway, passing the base ball to each other. Kim and Shego reading their magazines on the car's bonnet, Rev chasing his tail.

Damn it! Come here! Why won't you stay still? He shouted in his mind.

The sound of a loud engine stopped his thoughts, and then car sirens were soon followed by it.

Kasey did a high through as Sheki failed to catch it, the ball rolling onto the road; she walked over innocently to get it.

The roar of the engine getting close, that Shego and Kim had only time to shout out for Sheki to get off the road, the driver too worried about getting busted to notice the kid on the road, staring at the monster engine coming at her at a great speed, Kasey too scared for her sister's safety.

BANG!

The sound of the body hitting the car, Shego and Kim dashed as fast as they could. But it was too late; Sheki was lying on the road. Shego's hand blared a deadly green, she threw it as hard as possible at the car she had seen hit the girl. The car going up in flames, the police surrounding it, not paying attention to the girl who had been run down.

**9 seconds before.**

One person had seen it all coming, he had heard the roar engine, and the strong scent of petrol had filled his senses. He saw child one on the road, he could see the child's reactions had stopped completely, fear had controlled her body.

Doing what any dog should do, he sprinted to Sheki and head butted her out of the way of the car, bracing himself for the impact the car would send into his ribs.

**Present.**

Shego noticed Sheki's breathing, _impossible… _she thought, but she then turned round. Rev's body lighting on its side. She had been wrong; red really did show on black.

She literally jumped over to Rev's side, Kim confused. But realized that all Sheki had was a bit of a bump on the head and a scabbed knee, she had picked up and realized what Rev had done.

She went over to Shego's side.

Kim saw Rev, waiting to see his furry side rise and fall. But it didn't even move.

"No… No… Rev! Come on boy!" Kim said desperately, Shego just watched as Kim said words to Rev, trying to bring him back.

Sighing she put a hand on Kim's and shook her head.

Kim sobbed into Shego's shoulder, so angry at herself for not spending more time with Rev; the kids joined their mothers, as they too wept.

The fire of the car rising, the police arresting the bank thief's, and a weeping family. It truly was a funeral for _the _bad ass.

Shego closed Rev's eyes; it was like they had been left open to wait for his owner to step into his view.

They had been through everything, and today their adventure would end.

**Ok people please don't hate me. But I couldn't really think of anywhere to go with the story, unless you wanted Shego and Kim turning into dogs.**

**So I did what all authors do when they think the stories finished, they kill of a character and say 'the end' but I think I'll make an alternative ending…**

**So here it is:**

Shego watched as the tears continued to pour on Rev's jet black hair.

But suddenly a green glow started to appear on his ribs and spread throughout his entire body. His tail started to swish, licking his nose. He got up on all fours, confused by all the sadness in the atmosphere.

The happy faces with tears on them, owner had been secretly crying- as usual she never liked to be seen crying. He went over to owner, giving her a big sloppy lick on the face; she pulled Rev into a strong hug, as the kids hugging him and the red head kissing his head, promising things about being kind from now on.

They were the happiest family that day.

Kim took Rev for walks more often, allowed him to lick her face, and occasionally she would feed him. Shego spent more time with Kim, Sheki and Kasey and Rev, struggling to balance it all out, but she managed.

Rev would continue to wreak havoc everywhere he went.

**One of my shortest stories, hope I can think of a better one next time…**


End file.
